Petits secrets
by Neonraku
Summary: Eren y Armin se mudan a una nueva casa, con los nuevos vecinos que pueden causar un montón de cosas, tanto buenas como malas, seguramente mas malas que buenas. Cuatro pisos con los peores vecinos que existen, podrán sobrevivir a ellos, o terminaran por meterse en problemas entre ellos.


Advertencias: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Satanás, ok no (Pero duele el cap 82 T^T y eso si lo convierte en Satanás). Pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Esta historia, es un intento-cutre- de comedia/drama. Habrá un montón de parejas, infidelidad, pelea de gatas (?) y todo tipo de locuras que en una comunidad de vecinos puede ocurrir.

* * *

[ARMIN POV.]

-Eren, ayúdame con las cosas.- Digo arrastrando una maleta.- Voy a llamar al ascensor.

-¿Dónde está mi maleta?- Un castaño de preciosos orbes aguamarinos aparta bolsas y mochilas, sin dirigirme la mirada.

-¿La has sacado del taxi?- Me giro a mirar al castaño y sonrió al ver a mi compañero de piso en el maletero del coche sacando mas bolsas.

-¡Aquí esta!- Deja caer una maleta rojo escarlata en el suelo suspirando.- Vamos a meter todo en el rellano, anda.

Coge su maleta poniendo una mochila en el asa y una bolsa sobre la maleta, otra mochila va colgada en su hombro derecho y un neceser en su mano izquierda.

-Espera aquí, voy a traer las demás cosas. Mételas en el ascensor cuando llegue.- Me dice antes de salir por el portal a por el resto de las cosas.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y miro automáticamente nuestras cosas antes de torcer los labios. Muchas cosas más ascensor pequeño, igual a demasiados viajes. Suspiro.

Pongo las dos maletas una al lado de la otra y un par de mochilas encima, en el suelo el neceser de Eren y una pequeña caja- que aun con todo pesaba lo suyo- y una mochila a mis pies.

-Eren, voy a subir esto.- Digo antes de apretar el botón con el número cuatro. Veo como van cambiando los números conforme asciende el ascensor, hasta que se detiene e intento sacar las cosas.

Rebusco en mis bolsillos buscando la llave, frunzo el ceño al no notarla.

-Mierda.- Me doy media vuelta en dirección al ascensor y desciendo los cuatro pisos. En cuanto las puertas se abren, la sonrisa de Eren se asoma. Un pequeño paro cardíaco me deja tonto un rato, hasta que Eren me habla.

-Arm, no tengo dinero.- Me dice haciendo un puchero. Maldito, sabe que siempre cedo a eso y el quiere que pago al taxista.- Mi monedero está arriba, subo las cosas y bajo a pagar.

No, no lo harás. Sabes que no te voy a dejar. Al igual que sabes que a mí no me importa hacer algo como esto por ti.

-Ya pago yo, Eren. Sube mientras las cosas.- Digo sonriéndole y el asiente metiendo las cosas en el ascensor de forma descuidada. Me acercó al taxista y le tiendo los billetes.- Quédese con el cambió.

Vuelvo a entrar, pero el ascensor ya a subido, por lo que espero a que llegue a le llamo de nuevo. Al llegar arriba, Eren está discutiendo con la cerradura. Esta nervioso, sus movimientos rápidos y torpes le delatan. Se le cae la llave. Me aclaro la garganta llamando su atención.

-¡A-Armin!- Chilla pegando un brinco haciendo que se caigan de nuevo las llaves, miro su cara, está completamente roja haciéndole competencia a su maleta. Levanto una ceja y el murmura un par de cosas que no entiendo antes de girarse de nuevo a abrir la puerta.

Parpadeo un par de veces cuando Eren enciende la luz. Le escucho silbar y miro. La entrada da directamente al comedor, la cocina está separada por una encimera. Dos dormitorios, al final del pasillo separado por un baño, bastante grande. Otra habitación vacía está al lado de la entrada.

Las paredes del pasillo están pintadas de un color rosa palo con un estucado en la parte superior, dejando el resto liso. El comedor y la cocina son de un color blanco y los dormitorios de un color violeta suave.

Metemos las cosas dentro de la casa, Eren empieza a deshacer su maleta en uno de los dormitorios, por lo que cojo mi maleta y me dirijo a la mía. Un armario pequeño armario pegado a la pared, una cómoda frente a una cama- bastante grande a mi parecer- sobre la que hay dos estanterías- que se van a hacer pequeñas- y finalmente una ventana en el lado derecho, con una mesa de estudio debajo de ella.

Dejo la maleta sobre la cama y empiezo sacando la ropa, cuelgo y guardo los pantalones en perchas dentro del armario. Las camisetas junto a la ropa interior en la cómoda, separando la ropa en los cajones por las estaciones. El calzado, en la parte inferior del armario y poner unas sabanas en la cama.

Me estiro, antes de ir a la habitación de Eren, la ropa mal puesta en los cajones y los pantalones encima de las baldas del armario. Y el castaño sobre la cama jugueteando con su móvil. Porque no me sorprende ver así la habitación de Eren.

-Eren.- Le llamo y el levanta los ojos mirándome. Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, me muerdo el interior del labio y debió la vista hasta el montón de ropa.- Podrías por lo menos ordenar las cosas, solo por un día. Aunque sea.

Vuelve a hacer un puchero antes de sonreír. Mierda.

-Ah, claro. Luego lo hare.- No lo harás, solo estas esperando a que salga de la habitación para volver a coger el móvil. Suspiro.

-Está bien, si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación.- Cojo una de las cajas y la abro, el paraíso se extiende ante mis ojos todos mis libros, los coloco con cuidado sobre una de las estanterías, viendo que en efecto, faltaba espacio para poder ponerlos todos.- ¡Eren!

El castaño aparece por la puerta mirando con curiosidad mi dormitorio.

-Que ordenado.- Dice por lo bajo, pero le oigo y me rió.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Me van a faltar estanterías.- Digo sentándome en la cama dejando un libro con cuidado sobre mi regazo.

-¿No puedes tirar algunos libros?- Dice antes de sonreír y caminar hacía mi. También sabe la respuesta, pero sé que no desperdiciara esta oportunidad para meterse con mi afición.- Tienes demasiados, uno por cada dos personas que repeles.

Frunzo el ceño, pero rápidamente lo relajo cuando siento una presión sobre mi cabeza.

-Arm, miraremos como solucionarlo.- Me dice antes de salir por la puerta, dejando un corazón desbocado y un rubor en mi cara.

Agito la cabeza y vuelvo a mi tarea de colocar los libros. Cuando no cabe ninguno más, dejo la caja al lado del escritorio y me tumbo sobre la cama. Rebusco en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar mi móvil.

Aviso a mi abuelo de que hemos llegado bien, cuando una notificación me llega. Es Eren, levanto una ceja, estoy al lado. Lo abro, un video de unos niños jugando con un monopatín, que acaba con la caída de uno de ellos.

Sonrió.

-¡Eres estúpido!- Le grito.

-¡Pero así me amas!- Si, así te amo...

-¡Mas quisieras!

-¿Arm?- Silenció, solo miro la puerta, es de sobra que se va a levantar para venir hasta aquí.- No crees que esta casa es genial.

-Sí, la verdad.- Contesto viendo como, justamente, el castaño aparecía por la puerta y se sentaba en la cama.

Salta un par de veces sobre el colchón y tuerce el labio.

-Tu cama es más cómoda que la mía.-Dice tirándose sobre ella.

-No te la voy a cambiar.- Digo mirándole.

-Lo sé.- Dice mientras gira su cuerpo en mi dirección. Nos quedamos así, mirándonos. Oigo el Tum-Tum que hace mi corazón, los nervios comienzan a luchar por el dominio de mi cuerpo. Pero aun con todo, no aparto la mirada de esos orbes aguamarinos tan hermosos.

Alarga su brazo hasta el mío antes de pegar un tirón de él, dejándome tumbado sobre la cama y el, sobre mí.

Sonríe con suficiencia. Trato de huir del agarre, pero Eren me agarra de los brazos y hace presión con su cuerpo.

-Eren, suéltame.- Siseo.

Soy ignorado completamente, pues Eren baja su cabeza hacía mi cuello. El pulso se me dispara de solo pensar lo que Eren iba a hacer. Noto su respiración chocando contra mi cuello. Cierro los ojos.

Pero rápidamente los abro al notar una fuerte corriente en mi oído. Eren se tira al lado mío riéndose. ¿Tan evidente he sido? Me sonrojo frotándome la oreja, pero a la vez frunzo el ceño y trato de destaponarme el oído.

-No hagas eso.- Digo mientras le veo llorando de la risa.- No tiene gracia.

-Sí, sí la tiene.

-No.- Me cruzo de brazos.

-Vamos Arm. No te enfades solo, te he soplado en la oreja.- Dice tratando de ponerse serió.- Voy a terminar de sacar las cosas.

Me levanto pasándome las manos por la cara. ¿Qué mierdas ha sido eso? Pego un leve tirón de mi pelo, duele.

Cojo el neceser para ir al baño, donde empiezo a ordenar mis cosas, pongo un vaso con mi cepillo de dientes en el lavabo y en uno de los cajones guardo un cepillo. Sobre una balda dejo un desodorante.

Voy a la cocina y abro la nevera. Es bastante espaciosa, calculo mentalmente el dinero que nos dieron mi abuelo y sus padres a Eren antes de salir. Técnicamente entre los dos, tenemos suficiente para cuatro meses, pero lo mejor será buscar algún trabajo. Tendré que comentárselo a Eren, tendrá que ser turno de tarde, ya que por la mañana vamos a la universidad.

-Eren. Tenemos que ir a comprar comida.- Digo cerrando la nevera.

-¡Pizza!- Me grita desde su habitación.

-¿Te vas a alimentar a base de pizzas?

-¡SI!

-¿Pero tú comida favorita no eran las hamburguesas?- Tarda un rato en contestar, pero al final lo hace.

-¡ . .re!- No lo hará.

-Claaroo.- Digo mientras aparto algunas cajas que aun están por el suelo.

-No... ¡No podría, me volvería loco!- Y rápidamente, tengo a Eren poniéndose una chaqueta azul y cogiendo las llaves.- Vamos.

Suspiro y le imito. Salimos y espero a que cierre la puerta. Por un segundo noto su cuerpo tensarse al oír otra cerradura de una puerta, sin duda estaba aguantando el aire. Pero lo suelta cuando un hombre bajito por de ella.

Pero ahora, soy yo quien aguanta el aire y se pone tenso. Siento la mirada de ese hombre pasar de arriba abajo por nuestros cuerpos, como grabando cada detalle en su cerebro.

Los tres nos encaminamos hacía el ascensor. El silencio me mata, miro de reojo a Eren, tiene la cabeza gacha y reúsa el contacto visual. Siento un gran alivio cuando salimos del edificio y él se va en dirección contraria a la nuestra.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, ninguno había dicho palabra alguna. Es incomodo, demasiado incomodo. Miro las comidas pre-cocinadas, mientras pierdo a Eren por alguna sección. Que al rato vuelve con un paquete de seis hamburguesas, uno de tranchetes y otro de pan de hamburguesa. Lo deja caer en la cesta y mira con el ceño fruncido su contenido.

-Al final, pizza.- Dice sacando un pack de dos.

\- Para cenar.- Digo encogiéndome de hombros.- Por una vez no pasa nada. Casi todo es comida de calentar y comer.

-Pero que al final cenamos pizza. Al final solo comeremos pizza.

Levanto una ceja mirándole.

-No quiero cocinar.- Digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Podríamos haber pedido algo por teléfono.

-Pero así comprábamos para toda la semana.- Pasamos los productos por la caja rápida.

-Si mañana habrá que venir a comprar de todas formas.

-No creo.

-Yo sí creo.- Pagamos y salimos fuera de la tienda.- Arm, podríamos aprovechar para mirar las estanterías.

-¿No prefieres sentarte en el sofá?- Asiente.- ¿Entonces?

\- N-No sé, vamos a casa.

-¡Pero no acabas de decir que íbamos a mirar las estanterías!

-Mañana tenemos que bajar igual, ¿no?

Los pasos de Eren van cada vez más rápido, tendré que decirle a Carla, que su hijo a perdido finalmente la cabeza.

-¡Eren, espérame!- Cuando le alcanzo, el ya está abriendo la puerta del portal.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Vamos.

Ya en casa, Eren se sienta en el sofá, tal cual había dicho, mientras guardo en el congelador la comida precocinada. Camino hasta el sofá y me siento mirando fijamente al castaño.

-Arm, deja de mirarme.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada.

-Mientes.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir?

-Tú sabrás.- Por dios, parecemos un matrimonio.

-Solo quería sentarme, Arm. Nada mas.- No me lo creo, pero a pesar de todo asiento mientras yo también jugueteo con mi móvil. Tengo un mensaje de mi abuelo y dos de los padres de Eren.- Ignora a mi madre, es un video tonto.

Y como siempre, el también sabe lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Le miro contestar a sus Whattshaps, sus ojos de ese color tan particular están fijos en la pantalla y de vez en cuando frunce el ceño o pone alguna mueca graciosa. Sus labios forman pequeñas sonrisas, ¿me pregunto con quien estará hablando?

Se ríe y sus dientes se asoman. Adoro su sonrisa, es como la de un niño pequeño la cual le hace ver jodidamente adorable. Noto mis mejillas algo calientes, sé que estoy un poco sonrojado, pero aun así no dejare de ver sus expresiones. Adoro cada una de ellas.

Se mordisquea el labio inferior, se está debatiendo entre algo, esta dudando. Sonríe, lo que sea que le estaba haciendo dudar, le ha salido bien. Me relamo el labio inferior cuando él se pasa una mano por el flequillo. Ahora si aparto la mirada, si sigo así podría acabar mal.

Trato de volver la atención a mi móvil, pero no puedo. Dirijo mi vista a su piel ligeramente tostada. Sus brazos, en los que se nota el ejercicio que hace todas las mañanas. Sus piernas, las cuales están ligeramente cerca de las mías. Su cuello, en el que quiero depositar suaves besos sobre él, dejar pequeñas marcas rojizas. Sus clavículas, las cuales se dejan ver un poco por el corte de la camiseta, quiero morderlas. De hecho, quiero arrancarle la camiseta, ya.

¡Armin para!

-Iré a ducharme.- Digo apresurándome en esa dirección escuchando a Eren murmurar un "okey". Cojo un pijama y me meto a la ducha, dejando que el agua fría arrastre todos los pensamientos que empezaban a llenar mi cabeza, otra vez.

Cuando me pongo el pijama, salgo y vuelvo al salón donde Eren ya no está, por lo que caliento la pizza y me encierro en mi cuarto. No sin antes avisarle de que tiene la otra pizza en el microondas y de que me iré a dormir.


End file.
